The Secret at the Sleepover
by snowangel787745
Summary: In Caroline's sleepover in "Daddy Issues", Bonnie does a spell that leads Elena to find out about Damon's feelings for her. Did she also uncover Elena's feelings in the process?


"Okay, you guys were right. Supernatural rocks!" squealed Caroline, taking a handful of popcorn.

"I told you! Don't you just love Sam?" said Bonnie, dreamily.

"I'm more of a Dean girl myself." said Caroline, her mouth full.

"I really can't decide between the two of them yet. Dean's such a bad boy, and Sam's like a lost puppy." answered Elena, taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Yeah, but trust me, Dean gets a lot more sensitive." replied Bonnie, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "And Sam gets tougher. Not to mention they're both insanely hot."

"Agreed." added Caroline. "But before we keep going with the show, let's do something."

"Like what?" asked Elena. Caroline shrugged.

"Oh! I know!" said Bonnie, sitting up from her position on her sleeping bag, stretched onto the floor. She grabbed her bag and pulled out Emily's spell book, tossing it onto Caroline's bed.

"Oooh, spell time?" asked Caroline excitedly.

"Yep! And you're gonna LOVE it! It's called the 'See it through my eyes' spell. We can literally see through anyone's eyes and see what they see!"

"Awesome! Who first? Ashton Kutcher? Daren Kagasoff?" fired off Caroline.

"Those hot guys from Supernatural?" added Elena.

"Nice!" said Caroline, high-fiving Elena.

"We'll get to it! Don't worry. I wanna see me some Jared Padalecki."

"And _me_ some Jensen Ackles." said Caroline. The three girls giggled.

"All in good time. But first, let's check out some of the people we know. Any ideas?" asked Bonnie.

"Umm…..I don't know. Mr. Saltzman?"

Bonnie and Elena gave her a look. Caroline shrugged. "I don't know! He's hot!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I need a pencil."

Caroline reached into the drawer on her bedside table, pulling out a pink pencil, handing it to Bonnie. Bonnie grabbed Caroline's remote control and flipped it over to the back side. She scribbled something in a foreign language onto the smooth surface.

"Hey!" protested Caroline.

"Chill Care. It'll wipe off." said Bonnie, finishing copying the words onto the remote.

"Okay. Join hands." They all did as she said. Bonnie began chanting in Latin, and then said "Alaric Saltzman". She then opened her eyes and clicked a button on the remote. Elena's aunt Jenna came onto the screen.

"Just shut up and kiss me." whispered Jenna, and they could see Mr. Saltzman's hand come up to her face.

"Oh my God, make it stop! I do _not_ need to see that much of my aunt!" screeched Elena, covering her eyes. Bonnie whispered Stefan's name and pressed the button on the remote.

"Okay, you can open now."

Stefan was walking in the forest.

"So far, so good." said Elena. She spoke too soon. Stefan picked up a bunny and brought it to his mouth.

"Ah!" screamed Bonnie. She whispered "Jensen Ackles" and his face came onto the screen. He was in a bathroom, and appeared to have nothing on but a towel. He was looking into a mirror and was shaving.

"That's more like it." breathed Caroline. The three sighed, and watched until he had turned off the light and gone to sleep.

"Now onto another gorgeous man." said Bonnie, whispering "Dam-". before being cut off.

"Bonnie!" screamed Elena. Bonnie shrugged.

"Hey, he's hot! Even though he makes me want to kill him, his face alone makes me want to touch him." said Bonnie.

"Hmm, been there, done that. He may have been a jerk to me, but the s-"

"Oh, God. Please don't finish that sentence." said Elena.

"Oh come on, Elena. You can't honestly say you haven't thought about it." Said Bonnie.

"Just put on the screen!" said Elena, frustrated. Bonnie said Damon's name, then with a click of the remote, a woman in a bathtub appeared.

"OMG, he's hooking up!" said Caroline.

"Shh! They're talking." said Bonnie, turning up the volume.

"_So what do you want, Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome?"_

"_I'm not that tall."_

"True." said Caroline.

"_I need a distraction."_

"_Well, you can booty call me anytime you want."_

"Slut!" sang the three in unison.

"_See, the thing is, Ms. Sexy reporter girl, I have a problem I need help with that's really messing with my mind."_

"_Oh. Tell me about it."_

"What?" Elena asked the screen.

"Shh!" shouted Bonnie and Caroline.

"_I'm in love with a woman I can never have."_

The three teens gasped, leaning in closer to the screen.

"_I knew it. I know how to pick 'em. So why can't you have her? She's with another man, I assume."_

"_Well, yeah, but that's not the point. The point is that I love her and it's driving me crazy that I'm not in control."_

"_What, you don't trust yourself around her?"_

"_I don't trust myself around anyone, Andy. I'm bad Andy, I do things. I kill people."_

The woman tried to get out, but Damon compelled her to not be afraid.

"_Why do you kill people?"_

"_Because I like it. It's in my nature. It's who I am. But then I have to stay together to protect her, and she wants me to be the better man, which means I can't be who I am. Do you see the problem I'm having, Andy?"_

"_Well maybe this is who you are now. Love does that, Damon, it changes us."_

"_Just stop talking."_ he said, and they could all hear the shake in his voice, tears threatening to fall.

"Turn it off!" said Elena, eyes prickling with near tears.

Bonnie did as she said. Caroline and Bonnie pulled Elena into a group hug as Elena began to softly cry. After a few moments, they pulled away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Bonnie, gently.

Elena nodded. "Yes. Definitely."

"So I guess it's safe to say you know he's talking about you?" said Caroline.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Care." said Bonnie, rolling her eyes.

"It couldn't be anyone else. The whole day, I've been telling him to be the bigger man." she said in disbelief.

"Well how do you feel about him?" asked Bonnie.

Elena shook her head. "That's the thing. _I _don't even know! All I _do_ know is that he makes me feel different than Stefan does. He makes me anxious and frustrated. Whenever he's around I get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. If he so much as touches me, I feel on fire. And, God, every time he looks at me with those blue eyes, with the flirty eye thing he does." she said, sighing. "Sometimes I could just kill him, but other times, he's really sweet. He's saved my life about a million times. But he's also done horrible things. He killed my brother, turned my biological mom into a vampire and tried to kill my birth dad!"

"First, Jeremy is fine. He only did it because you said the exact same thing to him that Katherine said to him. Second, Isobel _wanted_ to be turned. Third, your dad's a jerk. Sorry, but its true." said Bonnie.

"Yeah, I mean, even though the idea of you with Damon repulses me," began Caroline, "even a blind man can see that he loves you."

"But the real question is do you feel the same about him? Because, honestly, everything you just said sounds like you do."

Elena stared off into space. She whispered, "I do."

Bonnie and Caroline smiled at each other.

"But, -"

"But there's Stefan?" asked Bonnie, her smile faltering.

"Yeah. I mean, what am I supposed to do? I don't want to hurt him. It's just that we don't have the spark that we used to. But with Damon, all we have is spark."

"Then why are you just now realizing it?"

Elena shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's really always been that way, but after hearing him say that he loves me…..The truth is, I'm scared. Terrified even. I know I shouldn't feel this way about my boyfriend's brother, but I do. And that's what scares me. That, and the fact that Stefan is safe. But Damon? No, he's dangerous and exciting."

"You know Elena, if you don't take the chance, you'll never find out." said Caroline.

Elena pondered this.

"If you spend your time worrying about Stefan, you'll miss out on Damon." added Bonnie.

"You know what? You guys are right. Care, pass me my phone."

Caroline and Bonnie squealed and gave each other a look saying they knew this is how it would end. Yes, they couldn't stand Damon, but when it came to their best friend, they just wanted her to be happy. Caroline handed Elena her cell phone. She speed-dialed Damon and listened as the phone rang.

"Voicemail." she whispered, listening to the pre-recorded message. After the beep, Elena said what had been buried deep within her for months.

"Damon, it's me. Elena. I-uh- just wanted to tell you that I realized something. You were right. I was lying to myself, to you, and to Stefan. You and have something. Something much more than an understanding. I'm not going to say it here. I'd rather do it in person. I care about you. More than I should for my boyfriend's brother. But, now I know that that's okay. Please, just call me back. As soon as you get this."

* * *

"Don't worry, Damon. It gets better." said Andy, wiping the blood from her neck, freshly compelled.

Damon could here his phone ringing. He got up from his position on the bed and retrieved his phone from the bathroom counter.

One Missed Call. From Elena.

He immediately listened to the voicemail, worried that something was wrong.

"_Damon, it's me. Elena. I-uh- just wanted to tell you that I realized something. You were right. I was lying to myself, to you, and to Stefan. You and have something. Something much more than an understanding. I'm not going to say it here. I'd rather do it in person. I care about you. More than I should for my boyfriend's brother. But, now I know that that's okay. Please, just call me back. As soon as you get this."_

Damon smiled. Smiled so widely, he thought he would crack. Had she really said that? He turned around to Andy.

"You're right. It just got better." he said, before hitting his number one speed-dial.

"Elena? I got your message. Where can we meet?"

* * *

Author's Note: Inspired by "Slumber Party" by MoonlightSpirit and by a plot bunny that hopped into my head. Ending is credited to my awesome friend! Love ya girl!

For anyone who didn't catch the references, Candice Accola was on Supernatural as Dean's brief love interest. That is why she prefers Dean. Elena likes both because they resemble the Salvatore's in a way.


End file.
